Lana Kaen
Lana Kaen is a independent mage. She is the granddaughter of the well known Ozen Kaen. Lana is also an old "friend" of Sanjo Vista. Appearance Lana is noted to be beautiful, as she has a slender figure with a rather large bosom. Lana usually frowns or is seen wearing a stern look, probably due to her personality traits that suggest she is a very strict character. She has black hair and dark red eyes, a trait shared by the her late mother. She is always has her jumpsuit on. Also she is noted to be rather tall. Personality Lana is a strong no-nonsense person who takes care of her friends and fights for what she sees as "right. She is shown to be very serious person when dealing with family matters and follows through with any plans that are set before her. She can be considered loyal and supportive of her Grandfather's ideals, though this may be for show. Even then she and grandfather are in a bit of a disagreement. She is very harsh and blunt with words and does not like it when people insult her. Also due to her strict persona she tends to scold Sanjo for being so carefree at times. It also seems she is quite diligent to her friends and cares for them very much. Relationships Ozen Kaen Ozen is her grandfather on her father's side. She loves her grandfather despite the latter being not the nicest of people. Though she goes along with the majority of his ideals, this may be for show to stay on his good side. He has always been great to her, as when she was a child was given dozens of presents. But as of late they do not agree as much. Sanjo Vista They are old "friends" and had met one another long ago. Interesting enough their grandfathers are political rivals, and are at opposite ends of the spectrum. They have a complicated friendship, as they get along but not in the most conventional manner. Sanjo and Lana have very different personalities but still fit as friends, the Vista is more laid back and carefree(which Lana scolds him for) while Lana is seemingly strict and headstrong. Nevertheless it's possible they have other feelings for one another, but this has not seen too much as of yet. Also Sanjo on occasion calls her "Ice Princess"- a name she hates. Richard Aria A comrade, her and Richard get along well. Though when he first met her, she was rather cold and did not even shake his hand. Both have a tie to the Magic Council(Lana no longer does) and are respected there, also being one of the few who like Fairy Tail there. He was the first person to suggest him, Sanjo and Lana form a team to unravel the truth of Olympic Code, and help take them down. History Born to a well off family, Lana had a nice life as a child. Her parents were both non-mages, though her father is the son of one. Lana was nice kid who was rather unruly at times though(unlike now). Though at the age of 6 something horrible happened, she lost her mother to a horrible disease. Sometimes her father wonders if this is what made to be the strict and no-nonsense person she is today. After that incident she rarely ever spoke about her mother. Around this time her grandfather, Ozen Kaen, began teaching her magic. Though at first she lacked the ability to catch on-having problems all the time- she would learn to get it. This is when she would begin looking up to her grandfather. She would divide her time between learning magical techniques and her schooling. At the age of 16 she would join the Magic Council's forces, where she would excel.(though strangely she never met Richard there). But she never fought directly as one of their fighters, rather independently did missions for them. At some point she would decide to cut all ties all together, and move on with her life as a self employed mage. She last went to investigate Olympic Code, where she would meet Sanjo and Richard- together they would form a team of sorts. Plot *A Team Sets Out:Unfolding the Truth Magic and Abilities Lana is a mage of incredible strength, so much so that Sanjo without hesitation said she was powerful. She uses ice magic; in conjunction with her large blade gauntlets. She exhibits incredible skill, speed and power. The fact that Richard could tell she was skilled without even seeing her fight is another testament. Ice Magic Glacier Edge The name of her blades, she can use them in conjunction with her ice magic. The are oversizes, hinting to the fact that they are both heavy and difficult to wield- Lana wields them with ease. Great Brute Strength: Lana holds great brute strength. She easily threw a man much larger her over a bar counter, with one hand. A Team Sets Out:Unfolding the Truth Great Speed: She can easily move at high speeds. Trivia *She is partly based off Adelheid from the series Hitman Reborn. References Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Zicoihno